Protector
by MistressOfMysteries
Summary: Poor Marinette is being bullied by Lila and everyone (the exception of Chloe and 4 other peoplel) and is almost completely broken. Then a new girl came and she's willing to do what it takes to protect her new friend. She's a delinquent with a record of being expelled for fighting. She's sadistic and ruthless. She is Isabella L. Gonzalez
1. New Girl

Ever since I was young, I've been scary and aggressive when people tried to pick on me. Whenever I beat them up, I always explain what happened before the victim tells a lie. I got expelled from many schools in the US for fighting. I was sent over to Paris, France to live with my cousin, Lucinda or Luci she likes to be called. Ever since that last fight, I decided to reinvent myself into a "kind-" ew. Kindness towards people who don't care about me. Either way, I had to be good or it's a prep school with uniforms.

I read a lot about Paris, France. Especially the superheroes. When I looked closely at Adrien from Agreste fashions, he looks similar to Chat Noir. As I got off my plane, I was waiting for a cab, then I saw an old man crossing the street with a car coming his way. I pulled the guy back from an almost car accident. I told the man. "Look before you walk, sir. Be careful."

I made it to my cousin's house when a girl accidentally bumped into me. She quietly said, "Excuse me." She looked beaten down and broken. Keep in mind, befriend her. I made my way there, unpacking all my things and eating a delicious meal with her. She set up ground rules about no fighting unless you know you are gonna win, don't get caught gambling, don't play loud music after 11 pm, and always wear protection during sex. After that long discussion, I went to sleep, knowing I had school the next day...yippee... I passed out at 9 and woke up at 7. Dope.

I wore my signature outfit. My top was a padded black-and-white pleplum tube top with no bra. My bottoms were black, skinny denim shorts with real pockets. I always wore thigh high, heeled boots that covers the cut offs, making it seem like I wear jeans. I put on white fingerless gloves with a black leather jacket on top of the tube top. Thanks to my thick curves, I looked like a snack. I had a black messenger bag with all my things inside with a lock on it. Only I know the code because fuck you mean you'll be searching me. I finished up dressing up and went to eat some fruit. When I was done eating, I made my way to the school (which was a block away).

When I reached the school, I see the same girl being glared and laughed at by her peers. I rushed to her and saw she had note that read:

_Hey, Maritrash! Why don't you die already since no one cares about you!_

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She gave me a fake smile and nodded. I took the piece of paper and shredded it in the recycle bin. "I'm Isabella. I'm new here, care to show me around?"

She opened her mouth to talk, but a nerd with a robot spoke up. "It's better if I showed you. This bitch will lead you the wrong way because she's so stupid and clumsy." He sneered at her. I looked at him.

"I did not fucking ask you, string bean. Get out of my fucking face before I smash that shit grin off your face." I threatened. His face was apalled at my threat. "Now, go!!" I roared, making him run away like the barking pussy he is. I turned to the girl. "You might want to get up." I said, pulling her up.

"You...defended me?" She started to cry. I was worried. "It's been months since someone cared about me. You defended me without knowing who I am...thank you." She gave me a hug. I was hesitant, but hugged her back. We pulled away to hear the class bell go off. "I'll show you to Principal Damocles." She offered. I accepted it and we made our way there. When we arrived there, Mr. Damocles showed me my schedule and appointed Marinette to be my guide. I was happy to recieve a guide. He gave us a pass and sent us to class.

We arrived and entered -from what it seems- a hostile, taunting area. Marinette gave her the pass and sat in her seat, obviously avoiding her bullies feet. Ms. Bustier rose up. "Class, we got a new student. I have to handle something, so please introduce yourself and take a seat somewhere." She said, walking out with a note. I grinned evilly.

"I'm Isabella Luna Gonzalez. I was previously expelled from school for fighting. This being said..." I chuckled darkly with a sadistic look in my eye. "I dislike bullies. I hate hypocrisy. If you dare go against me and hurt thr people I care about, I will ruin you. Understand, you children of hookers?" Some nodded. "If some get the picture, the rest will too! I love to do art, swim, and preform. I hate seafood and liars, but adore candy and motorcycles." I stated, going Marinette and sitting right next to her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I experienced bullying first hand. Thanks to a bitch, I lost everything. I'm going to be blunt here. I'll help you until you finally realize that these cock eating bastards do is not right. Got it?" I asked. She nodded with a smile. "Good." The teacher got back.

"Since Isabella introduced herself, we'll get started on today's lesson then." She talked about Shakespere and gothic literature. It was easy because I already learned this shit. I started to doodle and occasionally look up to seem like I'm taking notes. The teacher looked at me. "What is the Ebony Frame about?"

I stood up. "The Ebony Frame is about a man who comes across a painting of a beautiful woman. One night, he wishes for her to come alive and she does. They have an affair, but the man's fiancée felt something off and tried to ask him about it. He gets mad and walks out to set his mind straight. In his home, a fire started and he rushed in to save the painting, but saved his fiancée instead. In despair, he sees the painting and the woman inside burning. He said he lived a dull, married life and wishes he was with the painting instead. A truly bizarre and grim story." I explained. I sat back down. I continued to doodle and listen to her. Then the bell rang. I put my shit in my bag and took it with me.

"Hey, want to go eat with me? I don't know much around here and you are the only person I know." I rubbed the back of my back. She nodded and we both walkes out the class after everyone else.

"There's a little cafe around here with a little crêpe shop." She says, trying to recall. I noticed that some people were looking up with an evil grin. I grabbed Mari and went under the stairs and looked tptp see a bucket of water where we stood. In anger, I marched up there to see a tanned brunette with glassed and a pale ginger stomping in anger. I made sure my heels clicked as I walked menacingly towards them. They didn't noticed until I was behind them.

"You little whores. Did I not tell you what I would do?" I snarled. They turned slowly and I pointed out the brunette. "I know you! You're that "reporter" huh? For that LadyBlog?" She nodded. I stepped forward and she stepped back. "How would your precious idol feel when her #1 fan is bullying someone?" I grabbed her phone and snapped it in half. I dropped it in front of her. She dropped on her knees. "Next will be your glasses or your leg. Think, pinche puta or you're dead." I cursed. I turned my heel. Students made a path for me on fear. I looked at the ginger and chuckled darkly. I mouthed '**_You're Next, _****_Nerd_**'.

Marinette was in a ball, hoping no one would get her without her hero. I saw a blond boy coming her way. I rushed to Marinette and hugged her. "There's a blond boy, is he good?"

She looks at me. "First, no. He hates me nd you don't know Adrien Agreste?" I shook my head yes. I made sure he was close.

"Oh, you mean that pretty boy!? The same one that may seem perfect, but is a pathetic. Ugly. Disgusting Twig! Yes, I do! Because that little shit is about to fight me! But jokes on him, I know who he really is behind his mask!" I called him out. She looked scared as he crept closer.

"You shouldn't be talking shit, bitch. You think you know me. Ha, that's funny." He hissed. I rurned around and slapped him.

"Aww, little kitty thinks he's a mightly lion. Nice try, manwhore. Go fuck your fangirls, they only want you for your body anyway." I taunted him. "You think you can bully me, huh? Why don't I tell your father about you bullying people and skipping your lessons?" I kicked him backwards, making everyone gasped. "Whatever or whoever told your small brains lies about Marinette, I will simply deny. Anyone who crosses me will end up like your brunette friend." I bent down and whispered in your ear. "Chat Noir~ You don't deserve your kwami." His face went white and tried to say something. I walked away and picked Marinette up.

"What did you tell him?" She asked. People started to avoid us with scared looks on their faces. I grinned evilly.

"Heh, I'll tell you what I know. But let me tell you, I'm no idiot to identities." I made sure we were out of earshot of the students. I pulled her aside. I whispered. "I know you are ladybug..."


	2. Quest for revenge

I have an insta: @mistressofmysteries

"Wait, what? Nonono, can't be!" She was flustered. Everytime she denied it, I would give her a look. I continued to stare at her. "How did you know?"

"Everything besides clothing, you're flexible, strong, cute, caring. Of course you are." I proved my point. "Plus, there was a kwami in your bag. Also, do not trust Chat Noir. Irl, he is a lil' bitch and bullies you on a daily basis."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Simple. Looks like a certain someone and Chat is too cocky for my taste. Just act pissy around him and tell him you know that he is bullying someone. He'll deny it. Also..." I pulled out a Chinese box. "What's this?"

"Wait...you have...we have to go to Master Fu." She said, taking my hand.Along the way, I asked.

"Do you have other friends besides me?" She stopped and nodded.

"It's just one is visiting New York, the other is sick." She said. We walked there.

"Okay, what are their names?" I questioned.

"One of them was my old bully, but we made up in the process of her realixing Lila's lies. Her name is Chloe Bourgeois and another is Nathaniel Kurtsburg." Wait...Lila is here?

"Wait...you mean Lila Rossi? Lila "Lying hoe" Rossi?" I asked. I grit my teeth in anger. "That's the whore who caused me to get expelled twice! Oh...I'm fucking punching her. I'm doing more than punch her...I'm going to hang her by her fucking fake wig." I snarled. Marinette looked at me surprise. She looked like she was gonna question me, but we made it.

We entered and see this old guy, drinking tea. "Master Fu? I know you gave her a miraculous." Marinette claimed. Master Fu nodded, holding his hand out. I put the box in his hands.

"Yes. I can tell she is fiery yet intelligent. Aggressive and territorial, but strong-minded and persuasive. Her hair and sleep schedule resembles a lion, but her soul and speed resembles a cheetah. I gave her a kwami that matches her undefeated and powerful personality. Isabella Luna Gonzalez, I grant you the lion miraculous." He opens it to reveal a small lip ring and a small lion kwami coming out. The fur was grayish with light orange fur with a yellowish tint to it. It had a smug on its small face and a huge main.

"Is this my new holder?" It asked. It sounded like a male, but has gone through puberty. "I am Lyox. I am the lion miraculous. To use my grand power, call out, "Lyox, roar!" Until you no longer need me, call "Lyox, sleep." As a lion, my hobbies are sleep, eating, and stalk. I eat meat, especially when it's cooked with seasoning on it." I nodded. "Now, try it!"

**(I was going to make it "Lyox, night stalk!" and "Lyox, day out!" But I felt that was stupid)**

I took out my old lip piercing and put the new one on. I yelled, "Lyox, roar!" I was transformed. My long black hair was into twin tails and there was a face mask with a cartoonish lion mouth. The mask resembled the type doctors or dentists would wear. I had cute lion ears and long nails. My eyes changed to a honey glow brown. I finished with a pair of heels and a lion's tail. My main attack was my "roar". It stunned by enemies within a 8 km radius. Some features were night vision, an intimidated aura, and a shield made by my "mane". My claws were similiar to Chat's. I looked hot and threatening. I checked muself out. "I look cool as shit." I commented. "Lyox, sleep." I transformed back.

Master Fu smiled, then frowned. "Ladybug, I feel like the Cat miraculous user's civillain form has turned evil. Please get his miraculous from him and hand it back to me." We nodded and set out. Just in time to get lunch and come back. We stopped by this one place and enjoyed a good lunch. I payed for it because one of her bullies stole her money.

We are the vacant classroom...well, it had two people in it. It was that tan brunette and the lying whore herself. I smirked and walked behind them. I pulled on Lila's hair harshly. "Miss me, bitch?" I saw the white in her face.

"Alya, help!" She called to the other girl. She was about to intervene.

"Still calling others for help, huh? Lila Lying Rossi can't stop using people's feeling for her personal gain. Remember Chicago? When you used me and took my fucking boyfriend? I do." I said, throwing her to the ground. I looked at this Alya and glared at her. "Sure, defend the bitch, fake journalist. I attended school with her twice in America. I know her tactics." I spat at her with a smug grin. I walked away and dragged Marinette to our seat.

"Bella, I don't think you've shouldn't had done that. Lila is going to tell Ms. Bustiers." She glances back to see Lila glare at me. I laughed.

"Let that bitch talk! I'll fucking expose her to the police about the harrassment." I made sure she heard. I looked at her to see her teeth gritted. School continued as normal and ended. I walked Marinette home and made my way home until I heard footsteps. I smirked and walked into an alleyway while recording it in case. I stopped and turned to see Lila.

"I can't believe I have to see you again." She snapped.

"Me either, Lila Lying Rossi. Remembered how you almost got me arrested for supposed assult? Or when you made cheat on me?" I smirked.

"Of course I do! I loved seeing your pathetic face cry and beg. You are like that Marinette girl. Pathetic and useless. It's better if you just die, same goes to her!" She laughs.

"Well, I'm happy to say that you are nothing, but a lying, slutty, manipulative whore who can never get her daddy's love. Oh wait, you don't have one!" I taunted. I can see her get angry. You are really stupid, bitch.

She growls and yells, "YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU. YOU'LL BE WANTING TO DIE AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!!" She lunges at me, but I kicked her back.

"Why lie then, huh?" I asked, still recording her.

"Because this city is full of idiots who'll only believe me. Alya is nothing more than a puppet to being me attention. Adrien is so gullible and stupid. He does what I say if I cry enough. Once I get rid of you, Marinette, Chloe, and Kagami, I'll be everyone's favorite girl!" She says. I stomped on her leg. She yelped in pain.

"Tch. I feel bad for your mother. Having such a stupid, dishonest, and rude daughter." I spat. She gets up and starts walking. "Aren't you afraid I'll expose you?"

"Hah! As if. Listen, slut. The students in this school are fucking losers and gullible enough to believe me without evidence. I'll ruin you before lunch and that's a promise. I'll just tell Ms. Bustiers that you broke my leg. That stupid, happy bitch believes in anything. Bye, bye, slut." She laughs, walking away. I start to chuckle and finished the recording. I walked my way home, planning her death. It was a delight to expose her for the cunt she was.

**_"Good luck surviving this time, cockroach~"_**


	3. Stupid Cat

It was a mistake to test me, whore. I allowed you to survive too long. I hope she jumps off the tower by the time I'm done with her. I grinned evilly as I imagine her crying and pleading with everyone to believe her. But no, I'll make sure she's down and **will never let her up again.** I laughed as I kept playing it. Of course, I fed Lyox some carne asada. I decided to make Lyox a small small out of...my cousin's daughters old toys. She was 10 now, she didn't play dolls anymore. I grabbed the small dollhouse and too out my old birdfeeder. I took off the lid and placed some ripped fabric at the bottom. I grabbed a small toy bed, a small toy pillow, and a pillow toy cover in one corner . I added a small table and chairs. To add into it, I put a a small working lamp into it. Lyox watched me and was amazed at my craftsmanship.

"Thank you, Bella! I love my new home!" He was estatic and grateful. He laid his new bed with the lights off. I placed the home on my shelf with a note "_Under Contruction_". I fell asleep soon after making sure my windows, doors, and phone was locked. I had curtains to cocer the window. It was a normal night.

I woke up and yawned. Today was going to be more professional. I wore a long-sleeved white button up shirt with a black tight skirt. I put on nude pantyhose and black bow heels. I put my hair in a cute bun with a small white hairpiece. I wore my pearl earrings and necklace. I looked in the mirror and I can tell people will be bowing to me today. I texted Marinette to wake up. She texted back "Thank you. I almost overslept." I smiled.

"Time to go to her." I grabbed my safe bag and placed the piercing in my left ear. Lyox woke up and hid in my bag. I went down and the rest were still asleep. I grabbed a small piece of meat to feed to Lyox. He ate it up and fell back asleep in my bag. I grabbed other things I needed and walked out. I yawned and walked by the bakery. I entered the shop to see her father preparing good.

"Hello! Is Marinette up?" I asked, kindly. He eyed me a bit, but nodded.

"Who are you? I have never seen you around here." He asked, sounding suspicious.

"I am Isabella Gonzalez, I came into town two days ago. I became friends with your daughter yesterday. She's really kind-" I said. She came with a smile.

"Morning, Bella." She welcomed. She turned to her father. "She's new here and tries to protect me from Lila." His eyes widen a bit, but nodded.

"Ready to go?" I asked. "Also, I made us lunch today since my cousin made too much food last night."

"Oh, you didn't have to, Bella." Marinette said as we both walked out.

"I don't mind. Plus, I had to feed Lyox food too."

"Oh, I see. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. Also, I have a recording of Lila." I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and pressed play on the recording. She was shocked at the fact I caught Lila being a bitch. "I planned to expose her if she dares get me suspended." I laughed. We walked into school before a huge crowd could come in.

I yawned and made my way to my desk. I grabbed out my notebook and made a sketch of a woman holding a baby. It was my late mother with my late sister. I started to tear up a bit, remembering the accident that drove my father to murder them both. I wiped up my tears and continued to draw. It was completed and to me, it brought me harsh yet loving memories. I started to fall asleep and slowly fell into a deep abyss of peaceful slumber. It felt like it was yesterday when my family and I went to a beach. We played, ate, and had a grand time...then it switched to the alcohol bottles on the dining table. Soon came the fighting, the yelling, being beaten by a man who wasn't who he used to be. He was scarier yet lazy. Then the memory came. I was in my sophomore year at school when the office called me down. They told me that my baby sister and mother were murdered by my father. He wanted to kill me too, but the cops showed up before he could leave the house. He was arrested on the spot and is awaiting trial.

I shot up, alerting Marinette and this red-haired boy. I cleaned up my tears, luckily I had no make up on. Well, I didn't need make up, I'm hot naturally. I looked down and wrote what I missed. Time flew by and the memory was still engraved. I thought I would have forgotten months ago, but I can't. I can't forgive the bastard called my father. After gaining an alcohol addiction, he became a greedy demon, who only cared for himself and booze. That smiling, loving father was gone and forgotten. It's time I forgot him as well.

The bell rings, alerting others for lunch. I looked at Marinette and brought out some food. Despite it being cold, it was still delicious. Marinette offered me a chocolate chip cookie. As if by magic, I started to cry again. Oh no...I remembered making cookies with my mother and my father sometimes snacking on the dough. Please no more memories. Marinette shook me, snapping me out of a sad yet happy moment in my life.

"What's wrong?" She askes me.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't eaten any sweets since I was a young girl. I was actually thinking of my mother." I smiled sadly, biting into it. The taste reminded me of her...I wish I saved her and Marie, but I understand that it wasn't my fault.

"Well, if my cookies berings great memories of your mother, then I'll make more then." Marinette promised. I patted her head softly.

"No need, Mari, but thank you. Next time you make cookies, invite me please." I joked. We giggled and chatted as if we've known each other for years.

This emotion I was feeling felt nice. I didn't feel angry or hostile...and I smiled like I used to...before the incident and before the whore's lies. Instead of getting angry by the thought of Lila, I continued to be who I used to be.

Until class started again and Adrien walked in and glared at me, then Mari. Mari sank down while I gave at him an evil grin. He was going to walk to us, but I stopped him.

"Agreste, now is not a good time to deal with your pansy ass bullshit about you and your favorite street hooker!" I yelled. "Let's handle this later when I'm in a bad mood."

The teacher walked in and Adrien sat in his seat. It was too quiet...until...two akumatized villains smashed through the window.

"We are brothers Grimm, storymaker of horrific fairytales!"

"Time to become our new story!" They yelled, trying to suck in all of us into a book with blank pages. Marinette and I escaped to the nearest girl's restroom.

A red kwami comes out along with Lyox.

Marinette calls out, "Tikki, spots on!" She transforms.

"Lyox, roar!" I said, tranforming into a superhero. We were finished and I carefully peaked out the door to see the brothers handling the other students. Chat showed up and startes attacking the brothers and we stepped in to help. Before we left, we planned to trick Chat Noir into giving his miraculous.

"Hello, M'lady~" He winks at her before turning to me. "Who's the new kitty?"

"Call me Leona or your majesty, little cat. I hold the Lion miraculous." I said, scratching the guy's face while Ladybug handles the orhers. To cut this shit short, I used my lion's roar to stun them, Chat and Lady ripped the book and pen up, the brothers were two bros who were akumatized sunce their stories were denied.

We all go to the tower and put our plan in action. Ladybug startes to cry.

"Chat...we need to return our miraculous tonight." She hugged him. "I already brought back the others, but he needs ours and hers as well."

"Wait...what? Who's he?" He asked, starting to cry.

"The man who gave us our miraculous. Hawkmoth knows who he is and wherw he lives. He's leaving tonight and Hawkmoth is going to follow him to the ends of the Earth." Damn, she is a good actor.

"She's right. I know it's true because I am his granddaughter." I said, staring into his eyes. "I'm leaving town tonight with grandpa and we need them back. Before Hawkmoth can kill him...just like how he killed my parents. Please...Please." I went on my knees. He bent down and sighed. He took off his ring to reveal him being Adrien Agreste. I smiled fakely at him. "Thank you...let me take you home because I need Ladybug's as well. But grandpa doesn't like it when they reveal themselves to each other..." I said, carrying him, handing the ring to Ladybug. As we made it there, he asks me questions and I answered with stories about the last heroes. I dropped him off and hugged him _-which I felt disgusted by-_, then left. I went back to Master Fu, who thanked us for it.

"No need, plus...Chat's civillian form helps out a certain partner of Hawkmoth~" I grinned. I turned back and fed Lyox some meat, then went home after walking home with Marinette. I walked back home and took a nap until dinner. I laughed to myself.

**_"You stupid cat. Lila was right. You are stupid."_**


	4. Two new buddies

A normal person would feel guilty for tricking someone and lying about who they are. We are not normal. You in real life, you don't have to give a fuck, but if you do, it's okay. But me (story you)? I don't give two shits whether I hurt someone's feelings when they deserve it.I do have a heart at times, but it's to who I let my real self show. After tricking that alley cat, I gave it to Master Fu. Master Fu had someone else in mind and thanked us. As I walked with Marinette, she started to regret it, but I reminded her who that he didn't deserve it since he is dating someone with connections to hawkmoth. She wondered how I know. I smirked.

"Let's say within the span of 96 hours, I know a few things. Plus...I overheard Lila calling Hawkmoth and have this shit recorded." I laughed, playing the said recording. She gasped and her face tirned into anger.

"That bitch! So she has connections, huh!? I'll show her who's more dangerous." She snapped. I chuckled darkly.

"I have a plan to take down the evil whore. After all, seeing her cry like the little whore she is, will bring me pleasure. But first, how about some frozen yogurt? I hear they have strawberry and vanilla swirls~"

She calmned down and agreed. I smiled softly and hugged her. She did the same, but pulled away.

"Also, you don't mind if I invite Kagami? I hear she came back from London yesterday and is almost done with fencing." She asked.

"Is she a good person?"

"Yeah, but she may be a bit awkward since I am her only friend."

"Sure, more the merrier, right?" I said. We continued to chat about our plans and how to deal with that street hooker. I shouldn't be calling her that...at least, hookers try to earn some cash to get by in our criel world. We walked back to the school, seeing a girl who looked similar to Marinette, but more...reserved. Mari walked up to her and smiled.

"Kagami, this is Bella. She's one of our new students and unlike the rest, she helps me out."

"Hello, I am Kagami, one of Marinette's friends. I am skilled at Ice skating, fencing, and puzzles. Is it true that you helped Marinette with her uncivilized classmates?" She asked in a stoic tone. I nodded.

"Yes, I do. I'm Bella. I like to fight, draw, swear, and hitting Lila. Did I mention I hate Lila? Because I do and hearing her cry brings me an immense amount of joy."

"I also dislike this Lila Rossi. She does nothing, but lie to gain attention." She says in a calm tone.

"Glad we can agree that Lila is a lying whore. I'm happy to be friends with you~" I giggled.

"Friends?" She says, softly smiling. I nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Now, let's get some frozen yogurt." Marinette said, walking ahead. As we walked along the sidewalk, I noticed a shadow following me. It felt like a hostile and evil person was glaring at all three of us. I made sure to have my phone ready and have my knife. Better to be safe than sorry.

We made it into the place and got some food flavor(s). Marinette got the Strawberry Shortcake while Kagami got the Queen Surpise. I got Chocolate Cherry Bomb. Surprisingly, this place is not busy despite the sweets being delicious. We enjoyed the tasty goodness until the doorbell chimed and a few people entered. Certained few people.

"Why is she here?" I heard one of them say. It was Alya girl. I rolled my eyes and ate my food, chatting until another one came in. I noticed how he looked like a DJ.

"Hey, Marinette. Didn't expect to see you, dude." He smiled, going to the second counter. Alya looked pissed at seeing him welcome Mari instead of her.

"Same to you, Nino. Care to join?" She asked. We had room for one more.

"Sure, why not." He said before Alya exploded.

"YOU ARE NOT SITTING WITH THEM! YOU KNOW I'M SORRY FOR THE BREAK UP, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WITH YOU GO WITH THOSE GROUP OF LOSERS!!"

He ignored her and got his order. She continued to yell until he looked her straight in the eye. "All you do is complain about Marinette. Marinette is bullying Lila. Marinette won't watch my sisters. Marinette this, Marinette that. It's gotten annoying. Then you started to hit and yell at me for no reason. You think they are bad, trust me...you are so much worse. That's why we broke up. All I see in you is someone who became toxic after listening to Lila." Oh shit. My wig? In the rafters. He came to us and the negative impact was changed to an uncomfortable extent.

"Why don't we go elsewhere? I feel like someone is cursing me." Nino asked.

"Yeah, I agree. A certain BITCH is looking at us." I said, finishing my spoonful. We all just stood up and left. Nino ignored Ayla's stare while Mari and Kagami ignored Adrien's glare. Lila looked pissed and I smirked at her. I mouthed out,

**_"Bye, bye, you little whore"_**


	5. Second Encounter

**(This takes place in America where it's the second time Lila shows up to you. It's eighth grade Story You. It's also a short chapter )**

**(I seen your comments about giving Story You a name. I decided Isabella Luna Gonzalez)**

It was my first day back and I was finally an eighth grader. Top class out of my middle school. Big shots if I must say. So far, life is going good. I haven't gotten into fights in a year, my friend count doubled, and I have a loving boyfriend. Yesterday, we spent the day at the museum and explored many things. I pushed up my glasses as I waited by my boyfriend's locker. It was normal and calm...until I heard a familiar voice. It was Lila Lying Rossi...but I pretend not to hear her.

"Ugh. I can't believe I see you again." She complained. I tilted my head.

"Who are you talking to?" I said, looking around. "Well, bye." I walked away and heard her bitchy cries.

"Stop it right there, Gonzalez."

"Uuuuuugh." I turned around, rolling my eyes. I put my hands on my hips. "What? I'll be late to American History." The warning bell rang. "Listen, talk to me at lunch. I don't want to deal with you." I walked away.

The bell rang and it was signaling lunchtime. I walked to my friend Alyssa, who was chatting with that girl. I walked closer to hear Lila lying about how I bullied her. Alyssa pushed her off.

"Listen, bitch. I know Bella. If you think I'mma believe you over my best friend, then you a dead hoe by the time I'm done with you. Fuck off." She cursed, turning to see me. I smiled.

"Glad you chose facts over hoes." I swung my arm around her. We walked to the cafeteria where Louis, Yan Xi, and Luca sat. I was excited because Luca prepared lunch for both of us. I happily sighed. He was such a loving boyfriend. He prepared meals, gave me his sweater, and always gives me the biggest hug. In return, I would always give him half my sweets, his sweaters after being washed by me, and the biggest kiss. Most called us a cute couple. Alyssa went into tge line while I spotted Luca holding onto a big container of soup and crackers. He told me yesterday it was beef stew with cooked carrots, onions, and potato. Yum!

It was like this everyday for the next few months. I did my work, saw my friends, hungout with my boyfriend, and went home. All was well until Lila slowly started to control everyone under her whim. I see how people would stare at me like I killed their dog. Boys would talk shit to me while the girls snickered at my appearence. I didn't care...then my friends (except Alyssa) left me for that bitch. It's been two years. Why is she coming after me again?

Luca and Alyssa did their best to try to not let me fight Lila. But it was too late. I punched her. Again and again. I stomped on her leg after I was done. I stopped when I saw Luca trying to help Lila. Then I broke down in tears seeing that my own boyfriend was afraid of me killing her. I passed out after seeing every student and teacher petrified. They knew. They just knew how dangerous I have become. I was suspended and Lila filed for attempted murder. It wasn't supported since there was no real weapon or any hands near her throat. I was released and treated like a criminal until I went back. So many stares and whispers. I looked down until I saw my boyfriend.

I rushed to him to see him giving Lila an actual kiss on the lips while holding her. I dropped my bag, alerting him. "L...Lucas?" I stuttered. His face was frozen while Lila gave me an evil smirk.

"B...Bella?! I thought you were in jail!" He says, stepping back. "Weren't you in handcuffs?!"

"They had no proof of murder. Except me murdering my feelings towards you!" I said, slapping him across the face. It knocked him down. I looked at Lila before slapping her down too. I glared at them both. "If I ever see both of you again, slapping you won't be the only thing I do to you." I grabbed my bag and walked out of school.

I was expelled the very next few weeks for ruining the school's reputation.

**_"Lila Rossi. You better prepare to die next time."_**


	6. New Man

For the rest of the afternoon, we all spilt up and went home. When I got home, my cousins were watching TV. "I'm home!" I said, closing the door behind me. I took off my heels and sat on the couch with them.

"Hey. Tomorrow, my boss is having a charity gala. Since I am his assistant, I have to be there. He also mentions that I can bring a friend in case I get bored. Want to come with me? I would ask my co-workers, but they fake as hell. I asked this Marinette girl to watch her while we're out." She offered.

"Cool. I'll go. What time?" I asked.

"Around 8 p.m."

"Okay, afterschool, I'll go shopping."

"Good. I'm making caldo de pollo on the stove." She mentions.

"Yummy!"

The night came as we discussed tomorrow's plan until something came to mind. Lila said she'll be at this charity event a few days ago.

**(Okay. Before I start ANYTHING. This story will take place two years after lila showed. They are in their last year, Bella should be 17-18****. According to France, it's the Terminale year and they must pass a test to graduate. Also, Nali is 10. She gave up on toys for writing at age 7.)**

We fell asleep, but little Nali had a nightmare and slept on my bed. We woke up at a nice time of 7 am. She went to her room while I got dressed. I wore a black crop top and dark, denim short shorts. To add on, I put my hair in a ponytail and put a dash of mascara on. I put oon some black hightops with ankle socks. I had my lip piercing on and put on my black fingerless gloves. I looked sexy yet dangerous. I walked out the house with my signature bag. I picked up Marinette and we made our way to school. Crowds formed around this one guy. We walked by him since this was a perfect time to go to class without someone pranking us. I sat down besides Mari and I told her about the event. My aunt promised $250 for this night to watch Anali for a few hours.

"Hey...do you think we can shop tomorrow? I really to change my closet and buy more fabric." Mari asked. I agreed. We made a fight bump and started to discuss other topics. I saw Lila and decided to play around.

"Hey, Lila." I smiled.

"What is it?" She looked at me.

"I heard you are coming to Mr. Masque's Charity Event. I hope to see you!"

"You're going?" She looked scared.

"Yeah, my cousin's boss wanted her to bring a friend in case she gets bored or she gets intoxicated." I devishly grinned at her scared expression. "Hoped to see you there."

I walked to my seat. Ms. Bustiers came in to tell us that some guy named Ivan left and a new guy is taking his place. He steps in and I noticed how hot and elegant he is. He had shaggy brown hair, brownish gold irises. He looked fit with fair skin. He wore a white button up with black jeans and a black tie. He had a moon earring on and a silver ring on his middle finger. He wore black and brown oxford shoes. This boy can wear a potato sack and still look hot. He notices me and I can see a smirk. I smiled while licking my lips.

"I am Alexander R. Masque, son of CEO Axel M. Masque. I am his heir to his company. I specialized in Spanish, English, German, and Italian. I am 18. I dislike liars, golddiggers, and my stepmother. However, I do helping others, money, and reading." He introduxes himself. "And I am skilled at reading people."

"Thank you, Mr. Alexander. Your seat is right there." He points to where that one big guy sat. Lila immediately started to have her eyes on him. Adrien noticed and looked pissed. I chuckled to myself, ready to see that pathetic cunt fight for someone who can't even tell the trtruth for her life.

Classes past and my lunch begins. Marinette is still in her art class while I got done with Economic Studies. I noticed the same dude. I walked down the stairs to see him giving me a devilish smile. I decide to play along.

"So...what brings you here, pretty boy?" I went in a circle around him. "You know, I heard someone was coming, but I didn't expect an handsome man."

"I didn't expect to see such a playful woman such as yourself." He lifted my chin with his right hand.

"Take a good look. I'm not like this. I'm only playing your game, hot stuff." I winked. "I noticed how you looked at me like I was prey."

"I couldn't help it. You looked so beautiful and gorgeous. I'm surprised no one has come for you yet." He wrapped his other arm around my waist. I laid a hand on his chest. I pushed him away.

"Hehe. Not so soon, pretty boy. Want me? Then earn me." I said, walking to Marinette's class. Mari came out and we decided to chill on the steps outside the school. I gave her a packed lunch and I ate mine. We were enjoying our meal until we heard loud crashes. A monster formed and started to reek havoc. Mari and I looked at each other and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Tikki, spots on!" She transforms into her superhero form.

"Lyox, roar!" I went through my own transformation. We looked sick. We exited the bathroom and began to fight the monster. Then a dark figure emerged, but it felt different. We saw a brand new Chat Noir emerge. He had slick back, dark brown hair. His eyes were a goldish-yellow hue. His figure was a bit buffed, but it wasn't too much. His butt looked nice too. He started to take a few swings at the monster, but the monster wasn't no pansy fuck. I came in and scratched the akuma's back, causing their attention on me. We fought and Ladybug came up with a plan.

It ended with my power move freezing it in its place and the new kitty using its cataclysm. After that fight, reporters flocked in.

"Ladybug! Ladybug! Who are your new partners?" One asked.

"Let them introduce themselves."

"I'm Madame Lioness...or Mistress." I said in a low, sultry tone. The man stepped forward.

"From the giver, the previous Chat Noir was corrupted and cruel. I come to take the stage as Midnight." He says.

"Midnight, Mistress. How were you able to become heros?"

"From Ladybug and her mentor." Midnight answered.

"Mistress...how old are you?" Someone asked.

"Old enough to fuck, but too young to be a wife." I answered. The beeping continues.

"We have to go." Ladybug says. We agreed and left to an empty alleyway. We destransformed and walked out. I saw the time and we rushed to class. Since I was in the back, I snuck in a snack and quietly ate it. I threw away the evidence and continued my schoolwork. I felt eyes on me, but not in a hateful way...more of a lusting gaze. Like a frat boy to a cold beer bottle...or Kira to Mona Lisa's hands.

The day went on. Mari and I went to a shop nearby to see a sale going on. There was one that caught my eye. It was long and had off-shoulder straps. It was a slit starting from the thigh. It was black with dark blue on the inside. It was £56 and it seemed to be in mint condition. I tried it on, but I felt like my cleavage made me seem like I'm a whore.

I don't care anymore. I bought it along with a sheer, black shawl. I wore 4 inch heels with sheer, black stockings. To keep it up, I bought a garter and jewelry to match. I bought Mari some fabric since I still tons of money from selling my things from years ago...plus the babysitting jobs I've been getting from my cousin and her friends.

"I better get ready, this thing is at 8. Thank you, Mari for shopping." I gave her a small smile.

"No problem, see you on Monday!" She waves at me.

This day wasn't so bad. I met such a character today, but he has to play my game.

**(I added this boy to replace Chat Noir and to give some "loving")**

**(To the person who thought they made me cry. You didn't at all, but I was a little frustrated though. But don't worry, I'm in a much better mood, aorry if it felt like I was too emotional - Mistres)**


	7. Update

**I'm sorry for not replying much. I've been dealing with a toxic old friend of mine. I'll explain it at the bottom.**

**I've been friends with her for years. She started getting more toxic and childisg as the years come. Soon, she began to become this bully. She would insult me, make rumors about how terrible I am, and becomes hypocritical. Before that she would always ask me for money or help her with her fucking pill popping, evrn fucking helping her with school work.**

**Her words are still in my head and I am happy I don't see her. I have a fiery temper and will not hesitate to fight her or expose her if she continues to act like she is better than me. My friend who is her friend tells me how she told him the opposite of what she is doing and pretending to be a victim. That same friend is starting to hate her, but only tolerates her because she basically forces him to be her friend in one class.**

**What is my revenge if she doesn't stop? First off, I'm no peaceful person. I grew up being taught to teach people a lesson (and with fighting too!), so I'm not going to turn a cheek away or leave them be. Second, this bitch needs to learn her fucking place before messing with some with a big temper.**

**1\. Fight her and accept suspension**

**2\. Tell my counselor about her being a bully and exposing her pill popping and the money she owes me**.

**3\. Become rich and hire a hitman**

**4\. Become famous and expose her while crying or pretending to be weak**

**Thank you for listening to me.**


	8. Filler

I got ready as soon as I got home...which was five. Wearing a gown that could make anyone feel lust or envy towards me. I put my hair into a curly ponytail with diamond clips into my hair. My dress was fitted and was off-the-shoulder strapped. It had a slit that came from my left thigh and was the colors bblue and black. I wore black Rouelle Strap Heels. I grabbed my silver jewelry and fake, but real-looking earrings. I wore gloves that matched the blue. To finish it off, I wore black, thigh-high stockings.

When I looked back at the clock, it was 7:56. Luci got a call saying the car was ready. Nali was already dropped off at Mari's and Luci got done with her make up. Someone knocked on our door.

I opened it to see a man with a nametag that read: "Bodyguard: Frank Jones"

"Are you Assisant Juarez?" He asked.

"No, I am her plus one guest. Lucille!" I called out to her. My cousin arrived, unplugging every flammable thing and locking everything else. When she was done, the man led us to a car and the driver us to the party location. The bodyguard got out and opened our door. There was paparazzi surrounding us and questions were flown. We were escorted in and sat with her boss and his son, plus the singer Jagged Stone and his manager.

But it was just us and Jagged Stone. His alligator was taking care in another room. We chatted with them about things, mainly Rock and Roll. Then the rest or the guest came, not one of them was Lila Rossi. The doors were closed as the hist and his son appeared.

"Hello, everyone. I am Axel Masque. This is my son Alexander Masque. We are happy to see many show up. I created this event to donate to charity by selling items unused and out of public eye! Such as the new IPhone 14, hoverboards with a manual, teleporters, and ancient relics." He announces. He seems like a happy man, kind too. The audience applauds him and the auctioneer goes up. Alex and his father sat between Jagged and I. I could feel Alex's hand on my leg.

I told my cousin about the restroom. I got up and walked my way. Alex promised to show the way. He followed me to an empty hallway. "May I ask why are you pursuiting me?"

"Simple. You look challenging and I see you as a puzzle." He said, smirking. I smiled and pulled his ties. We were so close, I could kiss him.

"Listen, cupcake. You have no idea who ypu are messing with. I find you hot and smart, two turn ons of mine. Keep it up and I may even give you a "prize"." I winked. I released his tie and blew hima kiss, walking back to the event. I ran inti Audrey Bourgeois and her daughter Chloe Bourgeois. Chloe recognized me and walked to me.

"Hello, you know me as Chloe, one of Marinette's allies until Lila leaves. Thank you for protectimg her for the last few days." She says to me in a tone of higher class. I smiled.

"I'm Luna Juarez, a new friend of hers and an enemy of Lila. I can tell we will have fun ruining Lila."

"Yeah. Yeah. I gotta go and hang out with my mother. Bye." He says, waving me off and leaving.


	9. Update (10-16 20:00:09)

**I have seen the comments and I see that it is a good idea to talk to my counselor about this.**

**After the incident, a few of my friends cheered me up about it and helped me with this situation. She hasn't bothered me in a while, so I am happy with the assistance.**

**However, if she tries to do this shit again, I will not let her go down easy. Or at least, have her suspended or in detention.****Thank your support! Also, I have a few questions...**

**1\. Should I continue with a love affair between Bella and Alex?**

**2\. Should I make Marinette much more stronger or change her outfit as the story continues?**

**3\. Are you all okay with sex and gore?**


	10. Side Of Bella

I was awoken by my alarm clock. I forgot it was Saturday. I had Financial and German classes today. I spoke intermediate German, but it was wonky with the monster words they make. Marinette didn't have classes today, so it was just me and maybe Alex too. It was warm out and I dressed in a blue, high-waisted, short shorts, a red and blue flannel with a white tank top, and white sneakers. I added my nose piercing miraculous and a white bowed headband. I grabbed my bag and ate a banana before walking out. I walked along as I felt someone behind me. It was the bitch herself, Alya. I grinned and turned, ready to be insulted at. But before she could face me and confront me, Alex called for me with a smirk.

"Hello, Bella. I heard you have a Finance class, right? How about we go in together, huh?" He walks to me. He leans down and gazes into my eyes.

"Not like I had a choice, handsome. Now, let's go." I grinned. We linked arms and entered the class. We sat by each other in Mr. Peinture's class. Classes were done and I was heading to Ms. Bustiers class for German.

The day went on as normal when I received a call after my classes. It sounded familiar.

"Is this Miss Isabella L. Gonzalez?" A man asked.

"Before I answer, who is this?"

"This is Mr. Axel Masque, father of Alexander." Oh, he was a chill yet serious dude.

"Good day, Mr. Masque. Yes, I am Isabella."

"I would like to invite you to join me for dinner with my son next Friday." His tone wasn't joking. I knew not to ask if it was a joke or anything.

"I would glad accept. I will see you next Friday, have a good day." I said. He hung up. I walked home when I saw Marinette being cornered by Lila, Alya, and Sabrina. She was being beaten up and yelled at. I took a few photos before coming in without being noticed. While Alya was laughing, I kicked her to the wall, then kneed Lila in the side. Sabrina tried some shit, but I just slapped her across her stupid face. I stomped on Lila's hand, almost crushing it. Alya ran to me when Marinette tripped her as she ran. Alya dropped down on her knees, letting me knee her face. Sabrina was trying to call, but I snapped her phone in half and threw it at her before punching her in the nose.

Marinette was in pain and could not stand properly. I picked her up and took her home. On the way there, she asked me,

"How can you be so strong?"

"Let's just say that Americans hit harder than you think. Those pansies couldn't handle a punch." I chuckled. She smiled. A boy with blue hair sees her.

"Marinette!" He screams in worry. He looks at her wounds and gently grabs her hand.

"Hey, Luka. I got jumped. Bella saved me." She says before passing out.

"Yo, blueberry, want to join me taking her home and explaining this mess?"

"Uh, sure." He helps me carry her body and books. We made it to her place in no time. We told them about the incident and they showed us her room. Luka helped with putting her body on your chaise after placing the books on the desk.

This guy puts a blanket on her and looks at her with this sad grin.

"Luka, right? I'm Bella. I'm new in this city and I managed to make myself an enemy in our new school."

"Marinette told me about you. She says you are fierce and helpful. Not to mention very scary when angered." He smiles.

"That's good, I love to be feared."

"Why?"

"No one can hurt you or lie to you if you're feared by most."

"Isn't that lonely?"

"Sometimes, but I'm used to it..." I sighed. "After meeting Marinette, it felt nice to be someone's protector instead of being someone's fear. In America, you have these wimps trying to be top dog when they can't even bite. I used to be stepped on when Lila showed up. Now that I'm here, I can make that bitch pay a lot."

"Violence never solves the answer, but I understand why you must be feared. Paris isn't a bad place, just a few bad people spotted there and here."

"I know that, but most people I run into have bad intentions towards my only friends."

"Am I part of that group?" He chuckled.

"Want to be?"

"Sure, any friend of Marinette is a friend of mine too." He looked at Marinette with a loving look.

"I can tell you are in love with her." I smirked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, the look you give her or the way you care for her. Only an oblivious person can't tell."

"Haha, yeah." Luka and I continued to chat, often cleaning Marinette's wounds and injuries. We waited by the chaise, playing on our phones as if it was normal.


	11. A new view

Luka left the place when it got darked, but after we put her on a bed. Marinette was still unconcious, but her wounds were wrapped and iced still. I wonder what this life would have been like for her before I showed up. Maybe I can help her be tough or beat up her enemies. I sat on the ground before falling asleep after taking off my boots and jacket.

I didn't know Marinette woke up while I asleep.

Transferring to Marinette's POV

I woke up, feeling dizzy and pain ran through my body. All I remember is being beaten up by the three cunts. But also, being saved by Bella. I was thankful to have a friend like her, but I wish I can be stronger. Maybe...maybe she can help me toughen up. I'm tired of being useless and letting people walk all over me. I thought back on how everyone treated me through the years, well minus Chloe, Nath, Bella, Juleka, and Luka.

I looked at the foot of my bed to see Bella sleeping. I carried her body on my bed, putting her head on my pillow and sleeping besides her. No Homo

* * *

The morning I woke up, Bella was stil asleep wgile Tikki was chatting quietly with Lyox. I got up, successfully letting Bella sleep more and got changed into a pair of pink shorts and a white top. I slipped downstairs and my mom left me a note.

"Dear, Marinette

Bella and Luka brought you home after someone attacked you. I thanked Bella and Luka for their assistance and they are wonderful friends. I made fresh croissants and crêpes for you and your friends.

Also, we are setting up a case against your attackers. But we would also like to chat about your school life please.

With love,

Mom and Dad."

I read the note and smiled at my parent's concern for my wellbeing. But I don't want to take justice in the cops, but in my own hands. Alya and Lila will be my victims to my crimes. I grinned evilly. but changed my mind. I can't be evil! I'm Ladybug! Even if they are bitches, I should let fate kill them off.

'I should text Luka to thank him.' I thought, grabbing my phone.

_"Hey, Luka. I heard what you did and thank you for helping me. If you want, I can give you a few treats when we see each other again." _I sent it and a couple minutes go by and I received a message.

_"It was no issue. No need to give me anything, but how about we just hang out and play guitar together?"_

_"How about on Wednesday__?" _I sent a winky face afterwards. My cheeks were bright red. My phone dinged.

_"It's a date, Ma-ma-marinette."_ My face was smacked by my hand when remembering the first time we met. I went back upstairs to see Bella still sleeping. Damn, and I thought I slept like a log.

I went to my sketchbook to design tougher outfits. Maybe I should try out leather and skinny jeans. I was so busy with the designs that I didn't realize Bella was awake.

**Switching back**

I yawned and stretched. The room was pink, not black like my room. I panicked, then remembering that I was at Marinette's room. I climbed down, boots and jacket in hand. I saw her over at her desk with her pencil creating mature and sexy pieces of fashion. I laid on her chaise, checking my insta. Alexis and I still chatted for the last few years, despite my record. I still have to kill Lila for that. I heard Marinette get up.

"Morning, Mari." I yawned. "I love the designs you're making."

"Oh! Morning, Bella. Thanks for the compliment."

"No problem, have you been awake for long?"

"No, just for an hour or so. It's already noon. I fed Lyox and Tikki already, there are crêpes and croissants if you want any."

"I'll take you up on that, how are your wounds? I feel like I need to change the bandage on your stomach. Lila did wear heels while stomping on your stomach." I said, grabbing my first aid kit from my bag. Marinette lifts it up and it's abit bloody. I grabbed scissors, the bandages, and tape. I removed the old bandages with a new, clean one. She thanked me and we both set off to eat more.

After eating, we ended up playing video games with her rekting my ass. I try and she wins.

"You may beat me this time, but if we play Loteria, I'm ripping your ass a new hole." I joked. We started a new game.

"What's Loteria?" She asked while chucking.

"Mexican bingo basically, but you have to get all the rectangles instead of the normal way. I have a set at home. I'll bring it next time."

"Awesome!" She exclaimed, winning the match. We played games until an hour later when I went home to my cousin making tacos. Authentic tacos, not that Taco Bell shit, but quality tacos. I mean Taco Bell is okay, good to eat when drunk or high, but not compared to actual Mexican food. Either way, I enjoyed a delicious dinner and went to bed. I got into my underwear and slept in my blanket.

In my dream, I was dress is a Creme White dress with the neckline adorned with decent sized pearls. A slislit for my legs with golden heels. I had on white gloves to match and my hair, in a luxurious bun, wore pearl hairclips. My makeup matched my gown along with my white clutch. I looked gorgeous and wealthy. I walked up the stairs to reach a balcony with a dozen more rich people cheering in my name. A figure wraps his arm around my waist. It was Alex. Even in a dream, he was handsome and elegant. He leaned in while I did the same. We shared a kiss as onlookers were proud of this relationship. It felt nice not wearing all black and being wealthy as people admire your appearance. I could myself smile bright.

**Good news, I uploaded this story on Wattpad. It's called "Protector (Miraculous Ladybug story)" - Mistress**


	12. Marinette's Akuma

My alarm rang and I got ready, I called Marinette, who sounded like she just woke up. I decided to wear my a black crop top with blue, denim jeans. I wore leather heeled boots and my signature jacket. I put my piercing on my brow and wore hoop earrings. I grabbed my bag and put in some small snacks for Mari and I to share. My hair was in it's signature hairstyle and my lips were scarlet red. I walked out my room to greet my cousins. They were just out the door.

"Yo, Lunita. Nali and I are going to tthe park later, want to join us?" She asked.

"Sure, but I'll text you if something comes up." I agreed. Nali smiled and walked out with my cousin holding onto her. I walked to Marinette's place and she was in a cute outfit with a small bun.

"You look stylish, dude." I smiled. "I love the bun."

"Thank you. I wanted to try something new along with this skirt I made last night."

"Well, you look stylish as hell, dudette." I said as we reached the school. Many people noticed the new change going on with Marinette. After being here for a week, I think it is time for Lila to go.

I was getting a video ready with almost every lie she told. Unlike that Alya girl, I had the famous themselves say they don't know Lila at all. I might gave to ask Alex to find a hacker to broadcast all over school.

All is set. I am just waiting for Lila to make the strike, so I can crush her social status and life.

* * *

The hours of the day went by slow and the infamous liar was staring at me with a smirk on her face. I gave her a devilish smile back, waiting for her strike. "Good luck, bitch." I heard her say.

Marinette was called to the office and according to Juleka, she was expelled for stealing answers to test that can send you to the most prestigious universities. I couldn't believe it until I heard the sounds of sirens and an officer taking her to the police car. I ran to her and before she was shoved in. She took off her earrings and handed them to me and mouthed "Run" before being hassled by the cop. The glare I gave to the cop made him step back. That red head who bullied Marinette waved at him. Oh, that little bitch is going to get it! Taking one last look at Marinette, a purple butterfly went into her purse. "Nooo!" I yelled before being pushed back by force. With the clutter, I ran to a small room. I thought to myself. 'Mr. Fu!" I made a mad dash and stole a vespa, one of those sitting scooters.

It was a fast drive. I bust in and Mr. Fu was already ready. "Let's go!" He says. We escaped the room with what we need. Things were going to shit and it was Lila's fault. The old man and I make it to a shabby shed. We go in and I transform into Mistress. I stare at the earrings before putting them on.

"Miss Bella. It is dangerous to use more than one miraculous." He warns.

"I am willing to do what it takes to save Paris...even killing myself." I was serious.

"If you say so. Say both kwamis names and say unify to create a fusion between them." He instructed me. I nodded.

"Lyox, Tikki unify!" I said, combining into a fusion. My hair was still in pigtails. my skirt was red with black polka dots with a small yoyo at my hip. My top and leggings were a reddish orange. The fur cuffs and color were black. My boots remained black. The mask on my face was completely orange. My eyes and shawl remained the same. I looked scary and I loved it.

"Go find Chat Noir and fight the Akuma."

"I will. Make sure you stay hidden until I say so."

"Don't worry, good bye, Miss Bella."

"Good bye, Master Fu." I used the yoyo to find Marinette using the police officers to "take care" of Lila. Meaning brutally beating her and yelling out her crimes. As much as I liked the sight, I would rather finish her off myself.

"Check that out, is that a unification of two miraculous?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ladybug is dealing with something important. She isn't here currently."

"Understand, but I won't let her live that down." He joked. "So, how shall we get rid of the akuma?"

"It seems to hate Lila, which I don't doubt. We can use her as bait for her as we remove her akuma.

I stared closer at her. She had a large crown and a gorgeous ballgown. Her gloves matched the color scheme and Mari's hair was in a bun, but netting with jewels adorned it. Around her was a sash, which looked oddly familiar. Her face was similar to a porcelain doll from the 20s.

"Chat. It seems like I found out where her akuma is located."

"Good. Let's wreck this queen before that girl dies." He chuckles. We swing away and managed to get near her without being noticed. I was about grab the sash when a guard of hers screeched at me. She swiped her scepter at me, pushing me to a wall.

"Well, well." She smiled. "Look at what we have here. A scaredy cat. It sure be a shame if I took off your Miraculous, Mistress." She grinned, coming closer. I noticed Chat was behind her with his cataclysm striking the sash.

"Adieu, Princess." I said as she transforms back. I used the yoyo to purify the akuma. "Adios, mariposa." I waved it off.

Marinette turned back to normal and fainted. I looked at Chat.

"See you, baby~" He winks.

"See ya, kitty." He left the scene and I took Mari to her house. I laid her there and detransformed. I separated the Miraculous jewelry and placed the earrings on her nightstand. I walked out and her mom walked in the house.

"Marinette is in her bed. That heroine laid her on her bed, I followed them here and checked on her. She is currently sleeping." I said.

"Thank you, Luna. I hope everything is okay. Care to stay for dinner?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I would love to, but I need to deal with something. But thank you for the offer, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." She nodded and moved out of the way.

I walked out and immediately went to Lila, who was talking to the principal. He left and I dragged her away with a recorder in my pocket. "I know you framed Marinette, you $5 hooker."

"Yeah, so what? Marinette is gone now and Kagami is my next target-" I punched her nose, making it bleed.

"You sick and sadistic bitch. You are so lucky that I can't commit murder." I muttered.

"What?" She asked. I saw her phone in her pocket and pulled it out. It was recording us. She looked afraid and she had every right to be. I slammed it on the floor and stomped on it with my heels. I grabbed my switchblade and stabbed the screen. I picked it up and took with me as I kicked her in the side.

"You better pray tonight, abortion mistake."


	13. Planning Some Fun

It's been a few days until Marinette was proven Innocent. By then, she was tougher...thanks to me...but still became meaner and didn't take people's shit anymore. She made sure to keep a camera and recorder on her person. I told her about my plan to crush her.

We made sure everything was prepared for and still waited for more pieces of evidence. Lila was going down and Marinette will be her killer of her reputation, but I would be the one to end her life. I planned on taking care of her later and planned to frame it on Alya or make it look like it she did it to herself.

Meanwhile this planning was going on, I was getting ready for a meal with Alexander's father a couple days after she was named "Innocent". I prepare a white dress and black cardigan, to tie it altogether, I put on black heels. I planned on wearing black pantyhose. My hair would be loose and curled as my makeup natural with dark red lipstick. Sure, it was fancy for lunch, but Alexander told me to dress business casual.

I felt happy that I may have a chance with Alex. But my revenge will be the most satisfying thing for me. As much as I want a new boyfriend who will shower me in love and vice versa, I would love to see Lila in ruins. But I shouldn't thinking about such pests when meeting my possible boyfriend's family.

My cousin called me down and gave me a few pointers. She didn't mind this whole situation because she knows I can handle myself. After all, with the shit I gone through, I better know how to deal with these things. As my cousin was talking, a knock on the door was heard. She opened up and there stood Alex with flowers for me.

I could tell that Luci was secretly taking photos. Alex gifted me the flowers with that warm smile. A hint of red brushed over my cheeks and we both went along this lunch outing.

* * *

A couple hours past and I was dropped off at home. My cousins were out when I got there, so I called Marinette over. Several minutes later, she knocks on my door and we get to planning. I told her the tea and it is official that I am in a relationship with Alex. Then we discussed how to expose Lila in front of everyone. Mari and I made a group chat for this. I added Alexander and Marinette added both Chloe and Kagami. We all had recordings, videos, and claims from the people she "associates" with. The ONLY famous person she actually talks to is Adrien. But the Agreste fashion company is nothing compared to Masque eXo Co.

We all agreed to make a video of everything she said and done tomorrow. Marinette left an hour ago, but still texted the chat. It was getting late, but I heard a knock at my window when everyone said night. I opened it to see the new Chat waiting for me. "May I help you, Chat? Or should I say...Alexander?" I smirked.

"Wow, able to know it's me? Such a bright woman indeed.~" He purred.

"I'm more than a nerd, Alex~ Want me to show you how much of a woman I really am?" I teased him a bit. I pulled him in my room and used my body against him.

"Now, now. We started to date, can't do that JUST yet." He switched positions and pinned me to the wall by using one hand to grip onto my wrists above my head. "But we CAN do this~" Our lips locked into a battle of tongues. I felt his hand loosen around my wrists and caressing my body. A knock was heard...we pulled away and chat quickly and quietly left. I opened the door to see Nali with tears running down her face.

Long story short, Nali slept in my bed because of nightmares. I slept too, but I was secretly horny for more. But I shouldn't be thinking about sex near a child, that's weird.

* * *

I awoke to Nali gone and a letter on my desk. It was unopened and from my little kitty. It was him telling that he will visiting almost every night and to a window open and uncovered. I opened the letter with descriptions about how much he loved me and how "excited" he was when we were alone.

"Such a naughty kitten. I'll make sure to punish him~" I chuckled. My devious mind wandered through things. Things rated R-18. A knock at my door alerted me. It was Marinette and Kagami with bakery goods.

"Is everything set?" I asked. They nodded and Kagami pulled out her laptop. Recordings, pictures, and videos of Lila lying. Marinette's bullying. Even the crime that Sabrina bitch and the Liar comitted to have Mari arrested. All in a presentation waiting to be shown.

"We even have the principal and mayor to let us show it on the news tomorrow morning." Kagami smirked. I'll call her Gami because it's shorter.

"Awesome. Operation: Destorying The Whore is so on. Thank you, girls. I hope everything goes our way."

"It will. Chloe is making sure to threaten the principal and keep her dad in line for this."

"Despite her being bossy, she can get shit done like no other."

"Yeah, I just hope nothing happens where she feels neglected and dejected, creating an akuma, and becoming a bitchy cry-baby after being defeated."

"That was oddly specific, Luna."

"It can happen. Now, invite the girls and boys. We'll get some ice cream." I said, getting my clothes ready. Mari and Gami texted them. Both receiving massages.

"Everyone is coming."

"**Alright, let's roll, girls. We have a celebration to enjoy."**


	14. Alya

**This is will start off in Alya's POV**

The last few days...has been rough without Nino. I try to call and text Nino that I apologize, but he never answers. Honestly, I don't blame him. I looked in the mirror and realized...I turned into a major bitch, not only that, but a bully too. The days felt more quiet and mundane with Lila. Normally, I have Nino to chat and hang with, but I have no one to talk to ever since...that day at the shop.

Maybe...maybe...Marinette was right. Maybe Lila was playing me for a fool. I had to plan to see if Lila was telling the truth or was it all lies she told me...

I went on google and dmed a few actors and stars Lila "knew", but I got confused responses. Even Jagged Stone said he never met a girl like Lila or knew a Lila. That and he NEVER had a cat. I was shocked and mouth was agape. Lila lied to me about EVERYTHING. She never was a model, she doesn't know people in Hollywood or Broadway. The only city in Amerca...was Chicago.

By god, I owe Marinette an apology. I guess I owe that Isabelle or Isabella girl too. She knew about it, but I thought she was jealous of Lila. But still...I can't believe it...Marinette and I were best friends..and I ruined it. I trusted a stranger right off the bat and even bullied my ex-best friend for 2-3 years! I...I regret everything.

I regret even listening to Lila, let alone hanging out with her. But that explains why she would blame Marinette for everything terrible. Why Lila was assigned class president. Why Lila kept telling me old stories. She was just keeping me in line. A puppet for her to use for exposure.

A thought went into my head. I raced to my computer and on my Lilablog (originally the Ladyblog). I looked at all my entries and try to find a way to delete it all. I managed to delete it off the internet. My mind and body is still in shock, but anger and sadness filled my mind. I try to think positive, but how can I? Everything that kept me going was gone. Marinette. Nino. Maybe Adrien...but he was too far gone into Lila's trap. I would say poor Adrien, but he ruined Marinette's career as a designer by convincing his father that Marinette was a bad influence and was there to stalk him. It worked. Marinette was banned from the Agreste Manor...and in the fashion world. The only person able to help her was Audrey Bourgeois.

I looked back into the mirror. The girl inside was laughing at me. "You got to admit...Marinette is a weakling. Never stood up for herself. Nevr fought. Ha! So pathetic."

"That's not true! She is a beautiful and hardworking woman. She is strong and trustworthy."

"Beautiful? Strong? Please...she's a 4 on a good day with those childish pigtails. Not only that, but she is a flat stick. She clearly can't attract men with those small curves." She sneered.

"She doesn't need to. She doesn't need to. She is strong and doesn't need to impress or attract if she doesn't want to."

"Oh my god. You are so pathetic."

"I may be because I trusted a stranger over my best friend. But I know my mistakes and I will build on them. I will make it up to Marinette and help her expose Lila."

"Good luk, bitch. While you're at it, might as well date that DJ loser too."

"I will, but Nino is not a loser. Far from it."

**(Originally, I was going to make her go insane and break the mirror with her fists, but nah)**

I turned my back to it to see a black void.

I woke up at the computer because of the light shining through the blinds. It was my nonexistent blog. A text from Nino popped on time. I didn't bother reading it, but told him I realized my mistake about Lila. I apologize for turnig into a bully and a bitch. For turning into a slave for Lila. For being a terrible girlfriend.

He forgave me...but he wouldn't trust me easily. "Friends?" I texted.

"Yeah...friends :) " He sent. I smiled and got ready. Lila was waiting for me in the living room. My face paled.

"Hello, Alya! Why so pale? You look like you seen a ghost?" She smiled. I swore I saw a glint of malice in those venomous eyes.

"Pale? Looks like I'm sick then. What brings you here?" I asked. I pretended to be chill when all I wanted to was strangle her.

"Aww...I can make some Chicken Noodle. I learned my famous chef uncle and won a contest."

"No need, I am allergic to chicken and carrots." I lied.

"That's a pity. It's quite the killer soup. Since you are ill, I might as well go. Get well, Alya. See you later." She walked out the door. I drop to my knees.

"I gotta tell Nino." My heart was beating hard and I felt like vomiting.


End file.
